Chasing Pavements
by FollowTheReaper01
Summary: Cisco tries very hard to say goodbye to Kendra. (HAWKVIBE) Spoilers for both cross over episodes.


_**Chasing Pavements**_

 _Summary: Cisco tries very hard to say goodbye to Kendra. (HAWKVIBE)_

* * *

It didn't mean anything.

The past 3 weeks were nothing more than a few nights out in the town.

Kendra Sanders was just a passing whim.

Her smile.

Her hope.

 _Her taste in movies-_ none of that mattered to him.

She came.

Stuff happened.

She left.

Whatever they had together was _gone_.

Forever.

 _Time to move on._

So why wasn't the mental picture of Kendra fading away?

This was not love.

She was off happy with her 4,000 year old romance with Carter.

In a completely different city.

What was centuries of feelings compared to three weeks?

He was... _Hawk Man_.

And Cisco was just a post graduate engineer who got in the way of the real heroes.

Kendra Sanders didn't mean anything.

Sure, he liked her...

But it was nothing a few glasses of tequila couldn't fix.

Cisco should just move on.

Date other women.

Save the world.

Forget about his reincarnated Egyptian warrior-priestess.

Forget about what Oliver said to him.

Forget about how he felt.

It was easy because...

It was three weeks people.

She didn't...mean anything.

Cisco was _fine_.

This deep ache in his heart was probably an on coming cold.

Or, in fact, trauma of the recent chain of events.

Dying _again_ in an alternate timeline was _very_ traumatizing.

 _Thanks Barry!_

Being burned to death had a strange way of ruining your weekend.

Cisco put his drink down on a coaster and pulled out his phone.

 ** _Delete Contact?_**

 ** _(Yes)_**

 ** _(No)_**

Was he really holding on to her?

By giving her the emblem?

Clinging onto something that never existed?

 _"Fencing. Fighting. Torture. Revenge! Giants. Monsters. Escapes! True love...Miracles! **And** it's ranked as one of the best date movies of all time."_

 _"Look I-I_ know _what it's like to have your life suddenly change like this. I-I can help you get through this..."_

 _"I don't think you can. Carter was right. Something's holding me back. May be that's Central City..._ **you** _.."_

 _"She needs to hear it from someone whose_ clearly _in love with her."_

 _"I will always be there for you."_

Cisco rubbed his eye socket.

This whole time travel fiasco was giving him a migraine to end a migraines.

' _I really should give Barry a gift.'_

He totally saved all of their asses.

And made Cisco's life totally void of aspirin and sleep.

These visions were getting really painful.

Every single one almost cracked his skull open.

Cisco considered telling Caitlin but he didn't want cause any extra worry.

Stopping Zoom is what mattered.

These powers were here for a reason.

He could handle it.

Even if there were tremors.

Images of a Dr. Ivo.

The echoes and cries of the multi-verse reached out to him in his sleep.

Or made the task impossible.

Maybe focusing on controlling whatever he vibed on would help him forget Kendra.

 _Forget_.

Because it was three weeks.

Kendra was a beautiful friend.

Nothing more.

So why were her memories making him fall apart?

 _Why was it_ so _hard?_

Why did saying goodbye make Cisco feel like Reverse Flash was shredding apart his heart all over again?

Why was thinking about something else painful?

Why was it so hard to forget?

Forget the time they had together.

Regardless of the short time period.

He wasn't in love.

This... _wasn't love_.

Even if seeing her face made him feel like he was in heaven.

Or like he flying along side her.

Looking into her eyes made Cisco feel as if anything were possible.

But all of it had slipped right through his fingers.

 **Contact Deleted.**

Time to move on.

Time to turn his attention to important things.

Like avoiding his family for Christmas.

Spending it with Barry and the Wests.

Because if he spent it with Harry from Earth Two that would be an all time low.

Spending such a magical time with your murderer/father figure's doppelganger.

 _One thing was for certain:_

He was never getting coffee from Jitters ever again.

...

At least not for a while.

Time healed all wounds.

Vandel Savage and The Hawk Family was proof against that.

But...

The family at STAR Labs were the evidence _for_ it.

 _Time_.

Time and friendship.

(Burying himself in his lab might also help.)

Cisco was ready for whatever destiny had planned for him.

Ready for what The Vibe could bring to the table.

Another thing he knew for certain was that birds were completely ruined for him.

So was Princess Bride.

...

And coffee.

...

 _ **Damnit** this was going to be harder than he thought_.

 **Fin**.

 **Author Notes: I hope you liked it. As cute as HawkVibe is we all knew it wasn't going to last. Not with Carter running around. Or flying. I'm very sad and I think we can expect some heartbreak from Cisco in the winter finale. I had a hard time naming this story but left with Chasing Pavements do to the many scenes of Kendra jumping off of buildings. Have a good night :)**


End file.
